YuGiOh Season 6 :Escape of the shadows
by pokegirl4ever
Summary: Pharaoh Atem has returned to the afterlife and Yugi and his friends have returned to Japan and are trying to move on with their lives. However with new evils lurking around the corner, will fate and the Gods intervene in order to save the world? No Yaoi etc. however will have some pairings that follow on from the original Anime.
1. Day Dreaming

**Day Dreaming**

Ok guys so, it's time to get started! Hopefully I will be able to pull this off after not having done fan fictions in a while but hopefully this will go well and I will be able to get a few readers. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Light and Darkness cannot exist within any world without one another. Every human that has ever existed has always had these two attributes with in them except for the few exceptions. Often, one of these attributes will be more dominating than the other hence creating everyone's personalities to an extent. However most people are often under the understanding that light is always good and pure whereas dark is evil and bad but this isn't the case. Light is the feeling of trust, hope and belief in friends however dark is the feeling of confidence, determination and strong hearted. However not everyone has both of these attributes, and for those who don't, fate must play a part in bringing someone with only light and only dark together in order to help balance them out.

This is where the story of Yugi and the Pharaoh Atem comes in. As you are probably aware, Yugi completed an ancient Egyptian artefact known as the Millennium Puzzle which joined his spirit with the Pharaoh Atem. As Yugi was only full of light compared to Atem who was only full of Dark, they made the ultimate duo thanks to fate bringing them together. It also happened to be that Yugi was in fact Atems reincarnation from his time of ancient Egypt, 5000 years ago which is why fate had chosen them. Together they went on adventures to save the world from great evils as well restore Atems memory of his past which had been mysteriously lost. Finally on their last adventure, Yugi and his gang of friends were able to help Atem restore his memories meaning Atem could finally be returned to the afterlife. Fate had played its part as now the once all light Yugi, had learned and inherited dark attributes from Atem, and vice versa. And so the two partners sadly went their separate ways off to explore their own paths, however little did they realise that their days of them saving the world together were far from over and that they would soon meet again…

* * *

6 months since Atems leave…

"Yugi, it's your move. Yugi, are you there?" Asked Joey peering over the table to try and get Yugis attention.

"Huh, did you saying something Joey?" Yugi replied returning from his day dream.

"Come on Yug, this is the 5th time you've zoned out on me in this one game!" Moaned Joey as he returned back in to his seat from the leaning position he had been in over the table.

"Oh sorry Joey, I promise it won't happen again." He replied however he regretted those words as soon as he had said them, knowing the chances of him drifting away from the game of Duel Monsters again was likely. He drew his next card and tried to begin to focus.

Sat on the table next to them were Téa and Tristan who were watching the two guys playing the game.

"Why do you think Yugi is so unfocused today Téa?" Tristan asked Téa in a whisper so that the other two wouldn't here.

Téa sighed. She knew why, she could tell from the look in Yugi's eyes. He was thinking about Atem, which although she expected it from Yugi, it was quite surprising since he had held up so well since the Pharaoh had left. _"I wonder what's making him think of this all about Atem all of a sudden" _She thought to herself. But before she also got too lost in her thoughts, she was interrupted by a loud raging voice.

"AH YUG, HOW DID YOU PULL OFF THAT AWESOME LAST MOVE?" Yelled Joey, causing him to get a lot of weird looks from the fellow classmates in the room.

"Just had the right cards at the right time I guess," Said Yugi. "Anyway Joey, you were yelling so loudly that you didn't notice the bell ringing, the teachers already here." Joey and Yugi quickly tidied up the cards and returned to their seats. As the lesson began Tristan and Joey began to fall in to their usual sleep like they did with all classes while Téa began making notes. Normally Yugi would have begun taking notes as well however his mind had sunken back in to his day dream.

"_I don't know what's up with me today; all I can think about is Atem which is unusual as I never try to think about it at school. Normally I think about it back home at the Game Shop where my friends won't notice. Last thing I need is for them to start worrying about me as well." _Yugi thought to himself. As he continued to think he suddenly felt a shudder through his body. "_Something not right, I just know it..." _But before he had time to think more on this he heard a voice whisper out to him.

"_Yugi…" _Whispered the gentlefemale voice which seemed to ring throughout Yugi's mind. Yugi recognised it however couldn't put a name to the voice, so instead he abruptly stood up and cried out.

"Who's there? Who are you?" He spoke loudly. The rest of the class turned to him with mixtures of emotions on their faces from confused to happy that someone else had spoken and interrupted the teacher's boring lecture. Téa looked at Yugi with a worried expression wondering what Yugi was doing.

"Excuse me Mr. Muto, if you would please sit back down." Asked the teacher, however Yugi didn't listen. Instead he remained stood up as he listened to the voice call his name.

"_Yugi…"_The voice repeated again, however this time Yugi felt a rush in his head as a million emotions surged into him, ones that he wasn't even feeling. As the pain increased in his head he felt everything begin to blur before he started to collapse. Just before Yugi blacked out, he heard his friends scream his name before landing with a thud.

* * *

So guys tell me what you thought, reviews comments etc. Hope it was ok since I haven't written in so long. Hope to write the next chapter this week. Thanks!


	2. Defence in the Afterlife

**Defence in the Afterlife**

Hi guys, back with Chapter 2 already! I was going to do it at the weekend (knowing me by the time I upload this it will be), however I was shocked to see I had some reviews/comments already and that made me feel really excited-enough to do the next chapter!

Big Thanks to The Queen of Water and Caladaac for being those people! As a thanks enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Currently in the Afterlife…

"Seal the boundaries! Make sure none of that shadow energy is able to get in! Mahad, how is the magical barrier holding?" Asked the booming voice as he looked around his kingdom making sure that all the entrances were being sealed. As he stood there watching, he looked beyond the walls of the kingdom in to the vast desert that surrounded the area. However instead of seeing the bright gold reflection the sand usually cast of the sun instead was a great black and purple mist that was slowly swirling towards them.

"My Pharaoh, I can confirm that the magical barrier is holding for now. I am going to reinforce it now just as precaution as it seems the shadows are stronger than we first made out" Replied Mahad.

"Very Well, be careful my friend." Said the Pharaoh. He turned from the site of the mist and began to speak aloud to himself. "I don't understand why the shadows are here? They were meant to be destroyed when me, Yugi and our friends defeated Zorc and then returned the Millennium items to the stone. How could they have ended up here?" He sighed, his emotions began running through him like usual when he thought of his friends. He missed them dearly, but he knew it was for the best that he had left them for the best of all of them.

"Um, Pharaoh Atem?" Said Mana as she slowly rounded the corner to him. "Are you ok? And what is this mist that is attacking us?"

Atem looked round to Mana trying to remove the emotions that he knew would've been showing on his face and replied, "It's the shadows from the shadow realm Mana. Me and Yugi defeated them in the future so their evil would never continue in that time, however it seems defeating them there did not stop them in this world." As he thought about it more he couldn't help but the emotions begin to play on his face again as he thought of his friend in the future…

Mana hated it seeing him like this. Although Atem had improved since the 6 months he had been in the Afterlife, he still had all his bonds with his friends of the future. "_He must really miss them." Mana thought. "I could tell from the first day he came back to us."_

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_As Atem walked towards them, everyone gathered around him, all starting to give him welcoming and greetings. Once he had said his hellos, he made his way over to Mana who was standing to the back with a huge smile on her face._

"_OH ATEM IT'S BEEN FOREVER!" She cried as she ran over to him giving him a hug. She looked up in to his athemyst eyes expecting to see happiness but was surprised to see shock in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Mana asked._

"_You're the same age that you were when we last saw each other." He stated in a worried tone. "Does that mean you were…?"_

"_Oh silly Atem, the Afterlife doesn't work like that. When you come here, you don't come at the age the passed away at. You come when your spirit was at its strongest. That's why everyone here is as you remember. Why all the villagers are also here as you left them. We were all at our strongest points when you were as our Pharaoh." She smiled._

"_Oh, well that's good I guess." Replied Atem, trying to put on a smile._

_As the days past Mana had taken it upon herself to fill Atem in with everything to do with the Afterlife as well as what happened after he had left. However as she did, she noticed that occasionally Atem would start to gaze off with a sad look on his face. When Mana finally asked what was bothering him he sighed and replied "I'm sorry my dear Mana, I have just been thinking about my friends in the future. We had gone through so much together and…" He then went into detail explaining all the great adventures they had gone on. When he was finally done he stood up and walked away muttering about getting some time alone. _

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

"_Since then Atem had hidden his emotions but obviously the return of the shadows is too much to keep them supressed." _Mana thought. "_I hope one day Atem, you will be able to be reunited with your friends and can be truly happy." _She smiled and ran off to help Mahad with the Barrier.

* * *

In Domino City…

Yugi was now in the nurse's office lying on one of the beds within the room. Joey, Téa and Tristan were all gathered around his bed waiting for him to awake. As none of them were speaking Joey decided to break the ice.

"So do you guys think this has anything to do with why Yugi was acting so strange earlier?" Joey asked the rest of the gang.

"Not sure man, but if it is then what do you think was bugging him so much throughout the day" Replied Tristan.

Téa shook her head. "I could tell Yugi was bothered by the thought of Atem, he always acts like that when he is thinking about him." She quietly said.

"But how come we never noticed?" Cried Tristan and Joey in unison.

"Because Yugi always tries to hide the emotions when he thinks about it. The only reason that I know is because I've been friends with him much longer than you guys and know him better." Said Téa with a shrug. "We all don't discuss it around each other cause it just brings up so many memories…" She said tailing off. There were a few minutes of silence before someone else spoke.

"Hey, you don't think it was Atem that Yugi cried out in during class?" Asked Tristan.

"It could be possible..." Téa started however Joey but in.

"It couldn't have been, Yug asked who was there, and if it had been then he would have known who it was." Joey pointed out. They all fell silent as they watched Yugi turn in his sleep.

* * *

_*Inside Yugi's dream*_

"_Hello! Please tell me who you are and what you want!" Yugi yelled out in to the darkness. Then there was a flash of light in which Yugi had to shield his eyes from. Then the gentle voice from before began to speak._

"_Meet me down the western alleyway that is near your home, the GameShop." Whispered the female voice._

"_Ok but wait, who are you?" Yugi asked, attempting to see who the mysterious person was however the light disappeared and Yugi hadn't seen in time. "Wait!" He cried as he reached forward._

* * *

Yay, Atem is back! Well I couldn't keep him out really, it wouldn't be Yu-Gi-Oh without him. Also next chapter or the next should be the last of the switching between the worlds because it can be kinda confusing. I'll be honest I had a lot more planned for this chapter however because it all needs to be in the same chapter, I decided to end it there. Just have to wait for next chapter to find out what happens!


	3. Creator God of Light

**Creator God of Light **

I don't know why but I'm writing these a lot more often than I thought I would. Probably because I'm enjoying this just as much as people who are reading this (like all 5 of you or so). Anyway hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Wait!" Yugi yelled as he suddenly woke up reaching forward just as he was doing in his dream. He then looked around to see his friends looking at him smiling. He then realised he was in the nurses office. "Oh hi guys, what am I doing here?"

"You collapsed Yug after getting up in class and started calling out? What was that about anyway?" Joey asked as Yugi adjusted himself to get out of bed.

"I'm not really sure…" Replied Yugi as he stood up and began to look around. But Joey and Tristan continued with the questions that Yugi couldn't answer. Téa stood a little way back watching the 3 discuss the event. As she looked at Yugi she thought of how much he had grown in the six months that he had been without Atem. He had definitely grown in height by a few inches although he was still quite short compared to Joey and Tristan. He also now had the blond/golden lock that used to be his fringe brushed back into the rest of his hair as it had grown too long and got in the way of Yugi's face. Téa smiled as she thought about how similar Yugi was becoming like Atem, both in looks and in how his confidence had been growing. But before she got lost in her thoughts more she was interrupted my Yugi.

"Téa you ok?" He asked while stepping around Tristan and Joey.

"Yeah I'm fine, but you should stay in bed for a bit longer, the nurse wanted us to make sure you stayed until she had returned." Replied Téa. "Joey, Tristan you go back to class and let the teacher know we'll be back shortly ok?"

"Sure thing Téa, hope you feel better soon Yug. See you later!" Said Joey as he and Tristan headed over to the door.

"Yeah man, get better soon!" Said Tristan and then they were both gone. Yugi sighed as he went back to sitting on the bed. He thought back to the dream he had just had.

"_Oh that's right! I have to get to the western alleyway in order to meet with that light! I think I know who she is now, but I need to go there and confirm it…" _Yugi thought. He watched as Téa went and stood by the window looking out in to the sky.

"Yugi, it's been six months since Atem left s to go to the afterlife hasn't it?" Said Téa as she stared out the window. Yugi looked at her, knowing that this was going to develop in to a friendship talk.

He was about to say something but then suddenly thought, "_This is it! I'm sorry Téa, forgive me later but I have to do this…" _As Téa continued to talk, Yugi got off the bed and slowly crept to the door. Luckily Tristan and Joey had left it open when they left so he was able to get out without the door making and creaking noise. Once he was out, he started sprinting down the corridors to get to the exit of the school. He knew he would get in trouble for this later, but if the light was who he thought it was, it would be worth it no matter what.

"And that's why Yugi, I think you should tell us if something is on your mind." Téa finished with. She continued to stare out the window waiting for Yugi to respond. As she did she looked down towards the school grounds to see Yugi running towards the exit of the school grounds. "What? Yugi?" She cried turning around to make sure she wasn't seeing things only to find that Yugi had left. "Oh no, where is he going? I should go get Tristan and Joey then we can go find out where Yugi has run off to…" She said aloud as she left the nurses office to go and get her friends from class.

* * *

As Yugi ran through the streets, he slowly noticed adults looking down at him with weird looks. Well he was meant to be in school so it was to be suspected. However Yugi didn't have time to think or care about it. All he knew was that he had to get to the alleyway as quickly as possible. As he rounded another corner, he was finally on the street that linked to the western alleyway. He took a quick break on the corner muttering "Finally." before regaining his breathe and heading down the alleyway. As he did, he checked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. The last thing he would need is to explain how he was talking to a bright light down an alley.

"Hello? Are you here?" Yugi whispered. He wanted to cry out but knew it could attract unwanted attention from others nearby. "If you are then please, come out…Horakhty." He said. He didn't know why but deep down he had known it was her all along however it had just taken the time for him to finally put the name to the voice.

As soon as Yugi had spoken her name, there was a flash of light and the God finally showed herself. This time the light was although still bright; it was dim enough to make out Horakhty's shape. He looked at the creator god of light as she glowed with her ancient gold and silver armour. She smiled as she looked down at Yugi, pleased with how he had remembered even though she had only been around to inform Pharaoh Atem he was now free of his duty of fighting the shadows.

"It is nice to see you Yugi. I'm glad we can finally have a talk without anyone else around" She gently said to him as Yugi watched in awe.

Yugi nodded his head. "And um…How is Atem doing? You know, in the afterlife…" he trailed off at the thought of his friend who he missed so dearly.

"He is ok for now however it appears new events are soon to unfold that with affect both his world and yours." She said with a grim look upon her face.

"What! Atem is in trouble? And my world? I thought we had stopped the shadows from returning to this world?" Yugi cried out. Yugi thought back to all the foes he and Atem had faced. Although he was upset and angry that a new evil was to be approaching, he also felt a sigh of relief that his life was still not normal.

"Yes, however it is not my place to interfere. Yugi, you as the reincarnation of Atem must soon discover what fate has planned for you next, as it seems history has a pattern that has only been picked up on now." She said with a smile returning on her face. She knew what Yugi was about to ask before he had even started speaking, however she let him ask anyway.

"What pattern? And what do I need to do?" Yugi asked staring up at the God with a look of determination in his eyes.

"I'm afraid that I am forbidden to interfere therefore I cannot tell you this information. However as the Saviour Reincarnation, you will now be given the tablet of history." She held out her hands and they began to glow brighter. As they did a thin stone slab appeared in her hands. She lowered it down to Yugi who picked it out of her hands. "Now it is up to you young one. I wish you luck and do not worry, help will always appear to those who prove they are in need." And with that there was a bright flash of light and Horakhty was gone.

Yugi looked down at the tablet that was now within his hands. It was quite large however wasn't overly heavy. He looked across it to read the text written on it only to notice it was written in ancient Egyptian.

"Of course," He muttered to himself with a small roll of his eyes and began to attempt to read it. Since Atem had left, he had decided to begin to learn how to read ancient Egyptian by his grandpa as a way to keep Atems memory forever with him. As he glanced over it he was able to tell some words such as reincarnation, past and present however he couldn't make out much more. "_I'm going to need some help with this." _He thought as he tucked the tablet stone under his arm and began to run again. His next stop was the GameShop as he knew Grandpa would be the best person to ask at this time.

* * *

Well that went faster than I thought. You know, I've started making notes on what I have pre planned for what chapters so i dont forget and yet somehow I never meet with them.

Oh well, I'd rather keep the chapters similar length than make extra-long ones followed by short ones just to get what I want in. I like to be consistent. Not that its stopping them from growing in length each time. XD

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! Next time I hope to get what I had planned for this chapter without a doubt, but I won't give spoilers! (Not that you'll have to wait long for it with the rate I'm typing at!)


	4. Translated

Hey guys sorry for the delay of this chapter, I've been caught up in a lot of things and haven't had time to type up the next chapter. Luckily I made notes a while ago on what is to happen or I might've forgotten some important factors (actually I forgot the exact wording to 1 part of this chapter which kind of bugged me but it's still ok all the same). Remember always take notes when you get good ideas or you'll get annoyed!

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy Chapter 4!

* * *

Translated

Luckily Yugi was only two streets away from the Game shop. He quickly rounded the last corner and headed straight down the street and into the doors of the Game Shop. _"It's empty today." _Thought Yugi. Although this wouldn't of been surprising a year ago, however since Yugi had become the King of Games along with Atem, people had started actually coming to the shop. "_That's probably why it's empty, normally students come these days." _Yugi continued his thoughts as I walked through the shop before a voice interrupted him.

"Hello, Welcome to the…" Started Grandpa before he began to stutter, "Yu…Yugi? What are you doing back so early, aren't you meant to be at school for another 2 hours?" questioned Grandpa.

"Actually, something came up so I had to come back here." Yugi panted. He was still quite exhausted from all the running he had done between school and the alley. "Grandpa, can you please take a look at this tablet and translate it? And don't worry about school I'm sure it'll be fine."

* * *

Meanwhile at school…

"He did what!"

Téa had managed to get Tristan and Joey out of class by informing the teacher that the principle would like to speak to them. She didn't like lying but it was for a good cause.

"Where did he go?" Asked Tristan.

"I'm not sure." Replied Téa. She was growing more and more worried about Yugi as the time passed. "But he took the West exit so maybe he's heading towards the Game Shop."

"Right then let's get going!" Joey said as he swung his school bag over his shoulder. He and Tristan began to head off down the corridor while Téa stood there shocked.

"But guys, we are in the middle of school!" She cried to them.

Tristan and Joey stopped and turned around to them both wearing a cheesy grin on their faces.

"Joey, how many times have we had time off school to help our pal Yugi?" Tristan said grinning.

"I dunno Tristan, lets count shall we? Replied Joey equally as happy.

"Duelist Kingdom,"

"Battle City,"

"To fight against that Dartz and the seal of Orichalcos,"

"When we won that trip to India,"

"Ok, ok I get it!" Yelled Téa as she ran over to catch them up.

"Don't worry Yug, we are gonna be there for you." Joey said aloud as the three set off to the Game Shop.

* * *

Back at the Game Shop…

"Have you finished yet Grandpa?" Yugi asked as he paced around the living room behind the game shop.

"Don't rush this old man Yugi, I'm almost done." Replied Grandpa with a small chuckle.

"You're right, sorry Grandpa." Yugi looked down at his watch. He probably would've been finishing school by now, as he had a free lesson next anyway, but Yugi couldn't shake the feeling he had forgotten something. He was brought out of this thought by the voice of his Grandpa.

"Ok Yugi, all done. This is the Translation." Grandpa said as he passed a sheet a paper to Yugi. Yugi looked down and began to read aloud,

"Reincarnations of past and present will meet,

In order to fight the evil in which they must defeat.

And once they have passed, they will then separate,

And those who are close hearts will devastate.

However the two closest who may have been torn,

Must re-join forces for the threat that's been reborn.

And so past and present will work together once more,

And past will teach present the power at the core.

And so past will become present for one life time,

Until another five millennia pass and future will fight the same crime."

After finishing reading Yugi just continued to look down at the piece of paper. "_Hmm, what could this mean? Past and Present…I think that may be me and the Pharaoh but what does the rest of it mean?" _ Yugi thought. Yugi began to head to his room to try and think about what the rest of the riddle meant. Suddenly there was a huge crash as a group of 4 people fell in to the Game shop. Yugi and his grandpa gasped before heading to the shop front.

"Yugi!" Cried 4 voices. Yugi looked to see Téa, Tristan and Joey all in a pile on the floor with Mokuba attempting to look over them. His three friends stumbled to their feet and hurried around Yugi.

"Hey man, why'd you run off on us like that?" Asked Tristan.

"Yeah, we we're really worried about you Yugi." Continued Téa, her eyes beginning to swell with tears.

"Hehe, it doesn't matter now, as long as you're safe Yug!" Joey said as he grabbed Yugi round the neck and rubbing his head.

"Jo…Joey I can't breathe..." coughed Yugi and then Joey let him go.

"So why did ya run off pal? It's unlike you to miss school for something else." Joey asked.

Yugi didn't know what to say. If something was about to start up he wouldn't want to get his friends involved until he fully knew it wouldn't be too dangerous. Yugi almost laughed at this thought, as it's what Atem had thought so many times before when they got in to danger however normally he would be the one arguing to let them help. Yugi gave a glance to his Grandpa with a concerned look which Grandpa knew that Yugi didn't want to tell his friends yet. But before either of them could say anything, someone else interrupted.

"Yugi, have you forgotten what you are meant to be doing?" Cried a small voice from the entrance of the shop. The gang turned to see Mokuba still stood at the entrance with his arms now crossed and looking quite impatient.

"What do you…oh! I'm sorry Mokuba, I had completely forgotten." Yugi said with a frown on his face.

"Yeah so I gathered when you weren't at the pickup point after you had finished school so I assumed you must've come here. Luckily I was right because otherwise I would have been wasting time trying to find you and my big bro would've got angry." Mokuba said with a smile forming on his lips.

"Well then let's do this." Replied Yugi as he headed over to where Mokuba was standing.

"Wait Yug where are you going?" Stuttered Joey as Yugi's friends watched him heading over to Mokuba.

"Don't you guys remember? I've had a duel with Kaiba arranged for ages now." Yugi said matter-of-factly.

"Oh!" Cried the three friends. "_It seemed that they all had forgotten as well." _Yugi thought.

"I'm gonna quickly pack my duel disk and stuff Mokuba, is that ok?" Asked Yugi

"Yeah sure Yugi, just be quick before Seto gets upset." Replied Mokuba. Quickly Yugi turned and hurried to his room. He grabbed his bag and quickly packed his deck and Duel Disk. Before he zipped it up he looked down at the bag. It was the same bag in which he had kept the millennium items in before Atem had left. He then looked over to his desk where another Duel Disk and deck were placed. He didn't know why but when Atem had left, he had gone and brought another Duel Disk to go with Atems Deck that he had left behind. _"I…I don't know why but I want to take them with me. After all this is the first time I'm going to duel Kaiba without Atem around. It'll just be a reminder..." _Yugi thought as he packed Atems deck and the Duel Disk as well. He zipped up the bag and ran downstairs. As he did he walked past the living room and noticed a small glow from the desk within the room. He quickly went in to see the source of the light however it was gone when he got to the table. He looked around and saw the tablet from earlier along with the paper with the translation on it. Yugi bit his lip. "_Man, I better take this as well. Knowing my luck someone will break into the Game Shop to steal it just like everything else I ever seem to get from ancient Egypt" _Thought Yugi with a small quickly unzipped his bag and carefully packed the tablet and paper in. The bag actually weighed a fair bit now but Yugi was able to manage as he had grown stronger since Atem had left. He walked in to the Game Shop front and looked at his friends.

"You ready Yug?" Joey asked as he, Téa and Tristan all stood ready to go.

"Wait, what do you guys mean?" Questioned Yugi.

"Isn't it obvious man, we're coming with you. After all you still haven't told us why you ran off." Tristan Replied.

"Plus we are gonna support you in your duel, right?" Téa said while nudging Tristan in the side.

"Ow! Yeah that too..." Said Tristan massaging his side.

Yugi sighed. He knew there would be no way to change their mind, plus he would owe them an explanation as well soon. Yugi turned to Mokuba. "Is that ok Mokuba?" He asked.

"Sure Yugi, but we better hurry if we want to get there any time today," Replied Mokuba with a grin. "Come on then let's get going!" He yelled running out to the black limo waiting out front.

"Ok let's go guys, see you later Grandpa!" Yugi said as he and his friend ran outside and got in the limo as well. Once they were all in the limo pulled away towards the sun which was slowly sinking in the sky.

* * *

Well guys hope that's ok! Hope to get the new chapter out soon so just bear with me while I deal with other things...*kicks DS aside* Yeah not the greatest excuse for not writing but I've also been busy with other things. Anyway until next time and thanks for reading along with all reviews!


	5. Distraction

You know, I'm feeling in a writing mood this weekend. I'm also hoping to start writing a bit more in these next chapters so they don't cut off so suddenly.

Not to mention you guys aren't the only ones who hate it when I leave it hanging. I'm curious to what I'll end up writing as well! I may have a rough idea of where the story is heading but I often end up adding parts in as I go along and as I haven't truly come up with a solid idea for this chapter so I better get writing and see where I'm heading to!

* * *

Distractions

There wasn't much to talk about in the limo as the gang headed over to the Kaiba corp. building. Mokuba was sat up front with the driver while Yugi and his friends were sat in the back. Joey and Tristan were both looking out the windows laughing as they watched the world go by. Meanwhile Yugi was staring down at his lap. He had secretly gotten out the paper with the translation on when they had gotten in to the limo so he could try to figure out more about it. Téa sat opposite him watching him stare down at the piece of paper.

"_I haven't seen Yugi this focused in ages. Normally he just drifts off to his thoughts about Atem. I wonder what he's reading." _Téa thought. She knew it was best not to ask. At least not yet anyway. In any case, she should be supporting Yugi for his upcoming duel.

"Yugi, good luck in your duel!" she blurted out before she knew what she was saying.

Yugi looked up with a grin on his face. "Thanks Téa!" he replied with a nod. Hearing this, Tristan and Joey turned around to join in.

"Yeah man, you're gonna do great." stated Tristan.

"Yeah go out there and kick some rich boy butt!" Joey said giving Yugi a pat on the back. As Joey did he noticed the piece of paper of Yugi's lap. "Hey Yug, what's that?" he asked. Yugi snatched the paper into his hand quickly before Joey could get a chance to read.

"Its…It's something Grandpa gave me before we left. I brought it with me so I could think about it." Yugi replied carefully. He still didn't feel ready to let them know just yet. But he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it from them forever.

"Look Yugi, we know you've had a lot on your mind today but you can tell us, ok pal." started Joey.

"Yeah Yugi, we are your friends, you can tell us anything." continued Tristan.

Yugi didn't know what to say, so he looked over to Téa to see her views on things. Téa was wearing a blank expression which Yugi couldn't figure out. _"Téa knows me the best out of all of my friends, I'm sure she probably has come clue to what this all links up to." _Yugi thought.

Téa then put on a huge smile and began to speak. "Yugi, no matter what's happening, we will be here for you whether you want to tell us or not." Yugi nodded. He was glad that Téa understood. He continued to watch her as she turned to give Joey and Tristan a stern look. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he watched her. Yugi knew he had deeper feelings for Téa over all these years but had never had the guts to tell her. Especially with the fact he had a 5000 year old spirit in him who had just confused that matters even more for him and Téa. Yugi thought about whether Téa had ever had feeling for him as well and whether Atem had affected it. But now that Atem had left, and that his confidence had grown maybe he could finally tell her his feelings. As Téa turned back to face Yugi after giving Joey a whack over the head, Yugi spoke.

"Thanks Téa, I promise after this duel I'll explain everything to you guys." he said trying to not stutter. As he finished speaking the gang turned to see the limo door opening. Yugi grabbed his bag as he and the gang climbed out the car. They stood up and stretched as Yugi through the bag over his shoulder to make it easier to carry. The gang looked around to see that they were now in a parking lot, probably under the Kaiba corp. building.

"Well well, if isn't the dweeb patrol. Mokuba I asked you to bring Yugi, not the whole cheer leading squad." said a sly voice. The gang turned around to see Kaiba standing halfway across the parking lot.

"Kaiba!" The 4 of them cried. They watched as Mokuba ran over to stand with his brother.

"Sorry bro, but they asked and time was getting on." replied Mokuba with a small grin on his face. "Anyway, Téa, Joey and Tristan if you guys wanna follow me, I'll take you to the stands where we'll be watching the duel."

"Ok then, Yugi, you'll follow me to the stadium." Kaiba said. "And try not to take too long Mokuba or it'll be over before you get there."

Yugi and his friends split to follow each of the brothers while Téa, Joey and Tristan wished their final good lucks to Yugi. Yugi followed Kaiba to an elevator which they both got in to. They left the elevator rattle a little as it moved up through the building. Soon the duel would begin.

* * *

Back in the Afterlife…

"Pharaoh, the shadow magic has gotten through the boundaries!" cried a soldier that had just rushed in to the throne room.

"What!" yelled Atem breaking the pharaoh from his pacing. "What about the magical barrier Mahad and Mana put up?"

"I'm afraid that has fallen as well." panted the soldier.

"Very well. I assume all the villagers have been escorted in to the lower chambers of the palace by now?" asked the pharaoh.

"Yes my pharaoh." said the soldier giving a nod.

"Very well, go fetch Mahad and Mana and tell my other royal guards to go and protect and reassure the villagers as well as you and the other soldiers." declared Atem.

The soldier ran off back in to the depths of the palace as Pharaoh Atem walked over to the balcony which over looked the city. What would normally be a typical day for everyone had turned into chaos. The streets would be alive with people meeting up shopping and going about their lives however the streets in the kingdom were empty. "_No, not empty." _thought Atem. He continued to look at the streets below him to see the shadows of black and purple mist swirl towards the palace. The pharaoh turned around as he saw Mana, Mahad and Seto enter the room.

"Seto, what are you doing here. I requested that you went and protected over the villagers." asked Atem.

"I know my pharaoh, however I wanted to make sure you were safe as well." replied Seto as he watched the Pharaoh walk over to him. "So how do we stop these shadows?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. Back when I thought them in the present me and my friends fought the people who were controlling them with a…duel on some sort." Atem had thought of saying game however they would've questioned that and he didn't have time for that. "However we cannot do that this time round as there is no one controlling them, they are acting on their own accord."

"Yes, however our magic is able to stop it my pharaoh." Mahad pointed out.

"Yeah Atem! That means you, me and Mahad can hold it off!" continued Mana.

"This is true, this is why I asked for you two." replied Atem with a look towards Seto. But before anyone else could say anything they heard a crash from below.

"What was that?" cried Mana. And then the next thing they knew the four of them were charging down the stairs towards the lower chambers. However they stopped halfway down the stairs to see the shadows had already arrived.

Mana and Seto gasped. "You don't think the villagers are…" whispered Mana as the four of them began to edge back up the stairs as the mist began to rise.

"I'm afraid they most likely are" choked Atem. All four of them knew what happened when the misty shadows got a hold of you. They had all been there when a young child had gotten out of the village a while back as a dare from a friend to touch the mist. When the child had touched it, the mist had begun to cover the whole of the child's body despite his struggles to escape and once the mist had covered all the body the body almost seemed to have vanished as though it had become the mist itself.

The four of them continued back up the stairs until they had ended back in the throne room. As they looked around they noticed the shadows had also come up the stairs across the other side of the room. As they backed away they ended up in the centre of the room as the misty shadows surrounded them.

"Mahad! Mana! Shoot your magic at it to hold it back!" cried Atem as he shot his own magic at the shadows. Atem continued holding out his hands as the bright golden beams shot out pushing the shadows back. Mana did the same with her bright pink beams and Mahad with his purple beams. _"We may be able to hold our own against the shadows but for how long?" _thought Atem…

* * *

Back at Kaiba corp. …

Yugi and Kaiba were either side of the duel arena standing facing each other as each of them put on their duel disk and inserted their decks once the official had shuffled them. Joey, Téa, Tristan and Mokuba were in the side stadium watching the two as they got ready. Over to the side were a crew of TV reporters who were to record the duel.

"Kaiba, I still don't understand why this needs to be put on TV." sighed Yugi.

"Because I want the world to see when I become the King of Games. At least it isn't live Yugi so no complaining. This time I will defeat you and take the title which is rightfully mine!" replied Kaiba. Yugi sighed again. There was nothing he could do about it. _"I just have to win and keep the title me and Atem worked hard to get" _thought Yugi.

"You can do it Yugi!" his friends cried from the sides lines but Yugi was now focusing on the Duel and couldn't hear them to well.

"Duel!" they both cried as they activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards each.

"As I'm the challenger, I'll draw first!" cried Kaiba. He drew a card and looked down at his hand. "Ok, First off I'll summon X-head Cannon (ATK/DEF: 1800/1500) in attack mode and Kaiser Sea Horse (ATK/DEF: 1700/1650)! Then I activate the spell card White Dragon Ritual! This allows me to sacrifice my X-head Cannon in order to bring forth my Paladin of White Dragon (ATK/DEF: 1900/1200)! Then I'll place 1 card face down card and end my turn."

"Ok, my draw!" yelled Yugi drawing his card. _"Knowing Kaiba, he's going to try summoning his Blue eyes by sacrificing those monsters, so I should try to get rid of it or at least get some defence up." _thought Yugi. "Ok, first off I'll play Witch of the Black forest (ATK/DEF: 1100:1200) in Defence mode! I'll then place this monster face down in defence mode as well as placing these 2 cards face down.

"Very well Yugi, My draw!" said Kaiba with a grin. "As my Kaiser Sea Horse counts as two monster sacrifices, I will sacrifice in order to play Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK/DEF: 3000/2500)! Now Blue Eyes, attack his Witch!"

"Not so fast Kaiba! I activate my face down spell card, Marshmallon Glasses! This means you have to attack my Marshmallon which is as you have probably guessed, is my face down card!" retaliated Yugi. "And as you attacked Marshmallon while it was in face down position you lose 1000 life points! And as Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle he is safe."

"Wait Yugi, I activate my Trap card Ring of Destruction! This allows me to destroy one monster on either side of our fields and as I know your Marshmallon can't me destroyed in battle I choose it to be destroyed. As for my monster, I will destroy my Paladin of White Dragon! I will then play Spear Dragon (ATK/DEF: 1900/0) in attack mode and Versago the Destroyer (ATK/DEF: 1100/900) in defence mode and end my turn with 1 face down."

"My draw! Ok, firstly I'll bring my Silent Swordsman (ATK/DEF: 1000/1000) in to attack mode! Then I'll place this card face down and now I'll attack your Versago the Destroyer with my Silent Swordsman!" said Yugi pointing towards Kaiba's dragon.

"I activate my trap card, Negate Attack forcing you to stop your attack and end your go." said Kaiba with a smirk.

"As my turn has ended, my Silent Swordsman grows from LV0 to LV1 raising its attack and defence to 1500." replied Yugi.

"My turn! First I'll play Card of Sanctity allowing us both to draw until we are holding 6 cards. Now I'll play my Monster Reborn to bring back Paladin of White Dragon! I'll then use its ability to let me sacrifice it and special summon my second Blue Eyes! Next I'll summon my Y-Dragon Head (ATK/DEF: 1500/1600) but he won't be staying for long as I sacrifice him and my Spear Dragon to summon my final Blue Eyes! And finally I'll play Polymerization to fuse them together to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Unfortunately it can't attack this turn so I end my go (ATK/DEF: 4500/3800)".

"As your turn has ended my Silent Swordsman advances to LV2 boosting it to 2000 attack and defence points. Now it's my draw! First I'll play my Silent Magician (ATK/DEF: 1000/1000) to attack mode. I'll then end my turn." finished Yugi.

"Is that it? Suit yourself Yugi, my go! Now Blue Eyes attack his Silent Swordsman!" yelled Kaiba.

"Not so fast, First off, I'll activate my trap Ground Erosion! This causes your dragons attack to fall by 500 for each turn it is in play. I then activate the magic card Turn count allowing me to skip 3 battle phases! This means my Silent Magician advance from lV0 to lV3 with 2500 attack and defence points and my Silent Swordsman to LV2 to LV5 with 3500 attack and defence points! And because of Ground Erosion your dragon drops from 4500 attack points to 3000 attack points! Meaning my Swordsman is stronger causing you to lose 500 attack points and your dragon." finished Yugi.

"On no, Big bro!" yelled Mokuba while Yugi's friends cheered next to him.

"No I can't belief it! How could I have been so recluse! I… I have no choice than to end my turn." moaned Kaiba.

"Ok then, my go." started Yugi, but he suddenly felt a chill run through his body. Something wasn't right. He reached to draw his next card while his hands starting to shake. He slowly drew the card to see it was the Dark Magician. "_But, Dark Magician isn't in my deck! It's in Atems! And It couldn't have slipped in to mine while in the bag as they were in separate containers…" _thought Yugi. "_This feeling is growing worse… I need to find out…what my next card in my deck is but I'm not sure why…"_ "Next I'll play Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards…" Yugi said shakily.

"Why would he do that, he's already won the duel." asked Joey and Kaiba at the same time.

He drew the Cards and gasped to see Dark Magician Girl was one of them. He could feel his body begin to shake but he was stuck staring at the two magicians. Next thing he knew, there was a flash of light coming from the two cards.

* * *

Next thing Yugi knew was that he was now watching the palace room in which Atem, Mahad, Mana and Seto were in.

"Mahad! Mana!" cried Atem as he watched the shadows grab a hold of each of their legs. Mana gave a scream while Mahad grunted as he tried to break free.

"Atem!" cried Yugi however it was no use, it was if he wasn't there. Suddenly there was another flash of light in front of Yugi and he was back at Kaiba corp stadium facing across from Kaiba. Yugi felt his legs collapse before blacking out and falling to the ground.

* * *

Must...never...write...a duel...again...

No joke that duel took me about 2 hours to write as I was using the Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia page so that the cards they used were actually from their decks. Not to mention I understand nothing about the actual card game so i hope i got the rules right and all of that was actually possible. How they make them last 4-6 episodes in the anime is beyond me.

I also feel bad for making Kaiba lose so easily. XD It was a pretty short duel even if he summoned his strongest monster. I probably could've made it go on but Yugi had to pull those magician cards sometime.

Hopefully this season will be similar to the Dawn of Duel and by that I mean have a lack of constant duels constantly through out it. But there will be more so don't worry.

Anyway I'm rambling on, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	6. New Adventure

Kaiba: How could you make me lose to Yugi so easily! If I was able to duel against that Pharaoh so well, then how come I was caused to lose to his pipsqueak friend! I demand to know writer!

Writer: Actually Kaiba you'll find that Yugi was just a good a duellist as Atem, maybe even better and besides you were probably over confident in the fact that you were duelling him and not the Pharaoh…wait a minute did you just admit to the Pharaoh being real?

Kaiba: I said no such thing! It's all just holograms and people messing with my head. Anyway don't you have the story to be getting on with?

Writer: Oops! I almost forgot that. Anyway enjoy Chapter 6 guys! *whisper*-We'll continue this debate after the chapter Kaiba-

* * *

New Adventure

In the Afterlife…

"Mahad! Mana!" cried Atem as he watched the shadows grab a hold of each of their legs. Mana gave a scream while Mahad grunted as he tried to break free.

"Atem!" cried a voice from behind. Atem turned around to see who had called him only to see nothing. "_The shadows and pressure must be getting to me." _Atem thought. However before he could ponder this further he was interrupted by a yell from behind him.

"Agh!" cried Seto as the shadows began to consume him.

"Seto, quickly grab my hand!" yelled Atem stretching out his arm to his friend who was now collapsed on his knees within the shadows.

"It's…too late for me my Pharaoh, however I know you will be able to stop these shadows and save us all from this evil…" chocked Seto as the rest of his body was consumed by the shadows.

"No Seto!" cried Atem. He summoned all his power and blasted the shadows where Seto had disappeared with his golden magic. The shadows retreated from the stop however Seto was no longer there.

Atem turned around to help Mahad and Mana, who although both had the shadows creeping on to their bodies, were still able to force it back off with their magic.

"Are you two ok?" asked Atem panting from using such a large burst of magic in one go.

"Yes Atem we're fi…" but before Mana could finish her sentence the shadows closest to her had risen up in an encase to engulf her. But before she was attacked by it, Mahad pushed her out of the way, allowing himself to get engulfed instead.

"Mahad!" yelled both Atem and Mana as they watched the great magician become encased with shadows.

"My Pharaoh, do not worry. You will save us all, I know it. And Mana you are great magician, use all your power to protect the pharaoh so that me may save the world of the Afterlife…" coughed Mahad before he to faded into the shadows.

"MAHAD" cried Mana as tears began to fall down her face. Her teacher was now gone, lost to the shadows, but she couldn't give up. She had to fulfil her masters wish. She turned round on the stop to see the shadows getting ready to grab Atem then suddenly lunged in front of him to shield him from the shadows.

"Mana, no!" Yelled Atem as he watched Mana struggle with the shadows around her. Atem could not belief this. After all he had done to protect the world from the shadows, he was about to lose to them along with all his loved ones. A single tear began to trickle out of his athemyst eye as he reached and tried to save Mana.

"Atem, don't worry about me, just make sure you stay safe and save this world." She said with a small smile forming on her face.

"But I don't know how to stop this Mana! I just don't know!" he cried looking up as he yelled.

Suddenly from above there was a flash of light within the room and Horakhty appeared before Atem.

"By the gods it can't be…" muttered Atem looking up at the goddess.

"Yes Atem, it is me, Horakhty." chimed Horakhty as she looked down on him.

"Then please, tell me how to defeat the shadows and save my friends." panted Atem.

"I'm afraid you cannot save them from this world. However there is a way for you to help save them Atem." said the Goddess.

"Then please tell me! My friends are fading as we speak!" yelled Atem who was pointing to Mana, now waist deep in the shadows.

"Very well. I'm afraid you will need to return to present time in order to face this evil, however if you are to return, you will not be allowed to come back to the Afterlife until you have lived one full life on earth again." said Horakhty gently.

"But that means I will have to leave my friends here and not return for what could be another 70 years or so!" cried Atem. He was so torn, he didn't know what to do. He could either stay and fight in a failed attempt to save his friends in this world. Or risk returning to the real world in order to save his friends but live without them. Before he could even consider what to do, Mana called out from behind.

"Atem! Listen to me! You must return to the real world with your friends and save both worlds! Don't worry about us, we'll be waiting for you and we'll be exactly the same. We waited for you for 5000 years, another lifetime won't be too hard with the hard the fact we know you will return to us this time! Now go! Farewell my king!" she cried before finally disappearing into the shadows as well.

"MANA!" cried Atem as he collapsed to his knees. Without looking up to he began to speak to Horakhty. "Very well. Take me back to the real worlds so I can save the Afterlife and my friends here."

"As you wish." whispered Horakhty nodding as she and Atem disappear in a bright golden light. The next thing Atem knew, was that he was in a bright white room which appeared to be endless.

"Where are we?" asked Atem rising to his feet and looking around.

"This was where you first arrived to when you entered through the Eye of Wdjat doors into the Afterlife. I'm afraid I must now take my leave in order to help out another. However do not worry, I will return quickly in order to reveal the task at hand as it seems the shadows have moved quicker than expected and now, I must intervene despite the fact that I shouldn't." replied Horakhty.

"Very well. I hope you return quickly and safely" Atem said with a nod of the head, before Horakhty disappeared in a golden light.

* * *

Back at Kaiba Corp. …

"It's a good thing you have a medical ward here, Kaiba." Téa said as she, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba and Kaiba sat in a small waiting room.

"Well since every tournament I've ever held seems to have something go wrong, I've learnt to always be prepared," grunted Kaiba. He was still upset about how Yugi had defeated him so easily, and then proceeded to faint before it could let alone finish. Plus now he was stuck in the waiting room with Yugi's dweebish friends. "I'm going to go ask the doctors if they know what happened to Yugi and if he's ok. Mokuba make sure they stay here."

"Wait a minute rich boy, we have a right to go check on Yugi as well!" yelled Tristan jumping from his seat.

"Yeah and why do you need to go see him anyway? It's not like you and him are best buddies." asked Joey who had also risen to his feet.

"That is none of your concern Wheeler." said Kaiba as he turned and walked out of the room.

"Why that little…" started Joey but Téa interrupted him.

"Joey please, don't forget it's thanks to him that Yugi is getting looked after now." she said looking down at the floor trying to hide the tears swelling in her eyes.

Both Joey and Tristan sighed as they sat back down and began to think of their friend again.

* * *

"Doctor, any clue on what could've caused his collapse?" asked Kaiba walking in to the medical room. He looked around the room, only he, the doctor and Yugi lying on the medical bed were there.

"We aren't sure. We have found signs of extreme exhaustion however it shouldn't of been enough to cause it. We also ran a quick mind scan and we found something very interesting. It was as though Yugi's mind is receiving some sort of strain from an outside source however we've never seen anything like it. It's almost as if he is receiving emotions from an elsewhere and due to the level of stress in them mixed with his own, it is to much to handle." said the doctor looking over at Yugi.

"Very well. Please leave for now as I wish to speak to Yugi in private when he wakes up." said Kaiba not looking directly at the doctor.

"Sure, that um seems ok as Yugi is almost recovered now." said the doctor as he walked out slowly, contemplating what Kaiba could want with him.

Kaiba sighed as he heard the door shut. he walked over and sat down on the chair next to Yugi's bed. "Why does all this crazy stuff have to happen to me?" said Kaiba allowed putting his hand to head and giving it a rub. Ever since Yugi fainted and THAT had happened, he had been having a constant headache.

* * *

*Flashback*

"_Yugi?" yelled Kaiba as he watched him collapse. But before he could even think of what to do, he looked down at his Duel Disk to see a flash of light emerging from his deck. "What the?..." he muttered closing his eyes as the light surrounded him. When he opened them, he could see he was now in a throne room looking down at four people surrounded by shadows._

"_That one looks like Yugi! And that person looks like me!" thought Kaiba as he looked down upon the scene._

"_Agh!" cried Seto as the shadows began to consume him._

"_Seto, quickly grab my hand!" yelled Atem stretching out his arm to his friend who was now collapsed on his knees within the shadows._

"_It's…too late for me my Pharaoh, however I know you will be able to stop these shadows and save us all from this evil…" chocked Seto as the rest of his body was consumed by the shadows._

"_This is…that crazy ancient Egyptian stuff Yugi was always going on about! But I thought all this ended when his imaginary friend the pharaoh left him!" thought Kaiba. Suddenly there was a flash of light and he was now standing back in the duel stadium. Realising what he had just seen, he suddenly remembered that Yugi was still unconscious. He leaned to his coat collar and used the communicator to call for a doctor without making his voice sound to shaky._

*End of flashback*

* * *

"_Yugi probably saw the same thing I did, which is probably some cause to why he fainted."_ thought Kaiba. He looked at Yugi pondering what stupid adventure he was going to get mixed up in next.

* * *

In Yugi's dream…

Yugi had found himself lying on the floor within a bright colourful room. On some shelves there were a lot of bright colourful toys which had an almost faded look about them. In the centre of the room was a table with a duel disk and what looked like a deck placed next to it. And over in the corner looked like what appeared to be a small shrine of some sort, where the Millennium puzzle was sat along with a Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl card were placed. He slowly stood to his feet in order to look around further.

"Is this my soul room?" Yugi asked allowed. "It's changed from the last time I was here. But it has to be, it has the same coloured walls and I recognise some of the toys on the shelves." Yugi pondered this for a little more before realising that there was the door that had normally led to corridor connecting his and Atems soul rooms. He almost ran over and opened it only to see that Atems door had what could be a million chains covering it. Within the centre was another millennium puzzle with what appeared to be a key hole in the middle.

"I wonder if he's ok?" thought Yugi aloud thinking back to what he had seen earlier. Suddenly there was a flash of light down the corridor. Yugi turned to see Horakhty standing before him. "Horakhty! You're here! Is Atem ok? I had some kind of…vision and he was fighting the shadows with his friends! Was that real?" asked Yugi as quickly as he could put out the words.

"Do not worry young one, Atem is safe however I cannot say the same for his friends. However all will be explained later. Yugi I must make a request of you." she said softly. Yugi gave a small nod. "It appears the shadows work faster than predicted and we no longer have the time for you to solve the full details of the tablet. So instead I have been allowed to explain the basic concept to what is about to take place to you and Atem. However in order for this to take place you will need to reunite with him. I must ask you to fly out to Egypt and go to the cavern where the Ceremonial duel took place and recover the Millennium puzzle. The rest will come apparent when you arrive. Will you accept this task?"

"Yes of course, but how will I get there?" asked Yugi who was now getting desperate. If Atem was in danger, then he would do everything to help him no matter what.

"When you awake, you will find help is awaiting you." she said and then with a flash of light she was gone. Yugi closed his eyes and focused, knowing that it would let him wake up.

Yugi opened his eyes to find he was in a hospital bed. "_Well that's a shocker." _thought Yugi sarcastically. Yugi brought himself so to a sitting position on his bed so he could around. To the left of his bed, he noticed someone had place his bag, along with his duel disk and deck. And to the right was…Kaiba.

"Kaiba?" exclaimed Yugi almost falling out of bed in shock.

"Yeah it's me. Now listen Yugi, I don't know what hocus pocus is going on this time but I know something is up as I saw your ancient pharaoh or whatever and his friends fighting against some sort of shadows. So tell me what we are to do so that we can get this new adventure over with." Kaiba said with a stern look on his face.

Yugi was taken aback by the fact Kaiba had seen it as well. But he realised this was the help Horakhty had spoken of. "Very well Kaiba. We need to go to Egypt as quickly as possible." Yugi said as he got out of bed and began to put his duel disk and deck back in his bag. He wasn't going to question why Kaiba was helping, all he knew was that he was going to meet up with Atem and help him no matter what.

"Ok then. We can take my blue eyes jet. It's one of the fastest things in the world and best of all it only seats 2. That means Mokuba and your dweebish friends won't have to be involved." Kaiba said with a grin.

"Yeah, that probably for the best. Let's go then." Yugi said as he picked up his bag and the two of them set off through Kaiba Corp. to the top floor where the jet was located. He didn't want to leave his friends, but he didn't want them getting in danger like usual he thought as he got in to the jet. And next thing he knew, the jet was taking off in to the sky. Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone. He scrolled down the contacts until he found the name he was looking for and clicked call.

* * *

So guys there you have it guys! Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! Now as for you Kaiba…

Kaiba: Great now I'm seeing things and am helping Yugi. Why don't we all just go on a dweeb picnic while I am at it?

Don't be like that Kaiba; you know why you're really going.

Kaiba: *laughs* I guess you're right. Fine, I'll go along with your story but just promise I will get one.

Sure Kaiba sure, I promise.


	7. Return to the end

Writer: *creeps back in* um…hey guys, sorry for the wait but I was working over the summer and…well I am back at school so I'm gonna try and continue (I know may sound weird but school is so much less stressful than work). But before that, I have a few little things I want to go over. Firstly, I put up a picture for the story of Atem and Yugi together. I know a lot of you may have seen the picture around the internet but if you look at Yugi, I made some modifications so it looks like I described him back in chapter 3 (you know the whole blonde fringe streak being brushed in to the back of his hair). Secondly I'm gonna make these comments before and after the chapters a little more interesting like I did last chapter.

Kaiba: If you think for one moment that I'm going to stay here and talk to you writer, then you are mistaken.

Writer: No need to be so sour to me Kaiba, look if it makes you feel better then I'll try with other characters ok?

Kaiba: Yeah go bug the dweebs or something. It's not like they have any important reasons to be in this story anyway.

Writer: Already tried some of them Kaiba, but it never went well either. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Return to the End

"I'll get it Ishizu."

Marik got up from the sofa and walked across to the phone. Ishizu was tidying the house, while Odion was outside getting some fresh air.

"Hello?" asked Marik as he picked up the phone.

"Hi Marik, its Yugi. I need your help. Me and Kaiba are on our way to Egypt to where the ceremonial duel took place. Would you and your family be our guides there? We can't fly there directly as there is nowhere to land so we are going to land at the airport." Yugi uttered quickly over the phone.

"Whoa, what?! But the place collapsed after the pharaoh returned to the afterlife! Why would you be heading back there?" questioned Marik.

"It's hard to explain, but even I'm not sure why exactly we have to go there. Can you help us Marik?" replied Yugi.

"Very well. We may not be tomb keepers anymore; however it would be an honour to help you considering everything you and the pharaoh did for me and my family. I'll see you later I guess." said Marik.

"Thanks Marik, see you soon." ended Yugi as he hung up. Marik sighed as he to put the phone down. To think all this crazy stuff had ended and he could go back to a normal life. "At least it keeps life exciting." chuckled Marik. As he did Ishizu walked in to the room.

"Who was that my brother?" asked Ishizu as she walked in to the room.

"Sister, go get Odion, it appears our time as tomb keepers may not be fully over..." murmured Marik to his sister as he started gather stuff to take with them.

* * *

Back at Kaiba Corp…

Joey, Tristan and Téa were still all sat in the waiting room. It had been an hour now since Kaiba had gone to see Yugi privately, and they were all starting to get anxious.

"That's it, we are going to see you Yugi!" snapped Joey standing up looking to the others. They nodded in agreement and as the all began to rise, Mokuba burst in to the room.

"Guys, have you seen Yugi or my big brother?! They've gone missing!" he cried trying to hold the tears in his eyes from rolling down his face.

"What!?" cried Joey, Tristan and Téa at once. Joey walked over to Mokuba and grabbed him by the shirt. "You better start giving answers to where our pal is or else." said Joey sternly.

"Whoa man, let go of him, that's not gonna help." Tristan said trying to restrain his friend.

"Tristan's right Joey, we should be working together not fighting." Téa continued. Joey grunted as he let go of Mokuba knowing he shouldn't have done it.

"Look Joey, I'm just as upset as you guys, which is why I came here to see if you guys knew anything." Mokuba said my rubbing his neck where hid shirt had been held tightly. He then reached into his back pocket to pull out a walky talky. "Rolland, this is Mokuba, can you please confirm where Kaiba and Yugi might be?" he said talking into the voice. After a short pause, there was a voice that replied.

"Mr Kaiba took off in Blue Eyes jet about an hour ago along with Mr Motou. I believe there destination is Egypt."

"What!" Cried the 4 of them into the talky. Mokuba was the next one to speak after that.

"Rolland, please prepare the next fastest plane that will fit you along with 4 passengers. You are to fly us to Egypt and use the Kaiba locator, in order to pinpoint my brother's exact whereabouts once we arrive."

"Yes Mr Kaiba." replied Rolland before cutting off the communication.

Mokuba then turned to the gang. "Guys, follow me to the top floor, we are going to Egypt to get some answers." said Mokuba as he began to leave the room indicating for them to follow. Joey, Téa and Tristan all did without a word; all in shock still with the fact that Yugi had left without even telling them.

* * *

*A few hours later*

At the Egypt airport…

"I still think it we should have pre warned the airport that we were going to turn up Kaiba." said Yugi as he tried to keep up with Kaiba's fast pace as they moved through the terminal.

"Yugi, I'm Seto Kaiba, one of the richest people on earth, I don't have time to deal with little details like that." snapped Kaiba.

Yugi just rolled his eyes at Kaiba's statement. "Some things will never change," muttered Yugi. He then looked around to see Marik, Odion and Ishizu standing to the side. "Hey Kaiba, look they are over there!" said Yugi as pointed over to them. Yugi and Kaiba walked over them, with Kaiba growing more and more annoyed as he did.

"Yugi it's good to see you again!" said Marik looking at Yugi. He then looked over to Kaiba who appeared to be sulking. "And why is Kaiba here?"

"That's none of your business Marik. Now let's get on with this." stated Kaiba.

"Could you be here as you finally realise your destiny and ties to the past Kaiba?" enquired Ishizu.

"I told you I don't believe in all that crazy mumbo jumbo. Now can we PLEASE get on with this." moaned Kaiba.

"Very Well Kaiba, follow us." replied Ishizu. Marik, Ishizu and Odion began to walk out of the building, as Yugi and Kaiba began to follow.

Marik lead them over to an open roofed car, that Yugi knew archaeologists used when they went to get around in the desert (A/N I have no clue what they are called XD). Odion and Ishizu were sat in the front while Marik, Yugi and Kaiba were in the back. The journey to the Nile was long and quiet, mainly due to the awkwardness between Marik and Kaiba. Yugi assumed that Kaiba was still slightly angry after everything that happened at Battle City, but thought it was best not to ask. Instead he let his mind wander to Atem and the Tablet of History. Yugi was beginning to understand its meaning but was still unsure on parts. "_I'll just have to wait until I meet up with Atem."_ He thought to himself.

After what seemed to be a long travel they finally arrived at the Nile. Ishizu lead the gang to a small speed boat that she had hired in order to cross the Nile to the Temple of the Realm of the Dead. It was at this point, Kaiba spoke up.

"Why didn't we just use my Jet to fly there straight away?" he questioned sounding disgruntled.

"Because Kaiba not only would there be no place to land plus, as you will remember from the last visit here, it was believed that ships were the way for the Pharaoh to transcend from the living world to Realm of the Dead. Now I know we aren't going there however travelling via boat may still hold some meaning." Ishizu replied.

"Either that or you just wanted to waste our time…" Kaiba grumbled.

"Or maybe we didn't want to ride in your lame Blue Eyes Jet Kaiba." retorted Marik with a grin on his face.

Kaiba growled and looked like he was about to make a comment back, but obviously thought better of it. Ishizu and Odion just sighed whereas Yugi tried to form the smirk that was forming on his face. They all got in to the boat and Odion started it up. As they quickly skimmed across the water Yugi was thinking of only one thing now, and that was to help his friend Atem no matter what.

* * *

Back at the Airport...

"Man that flight felt like it took forever!" yawned Joey with a stretch.

"Yeah man, I know what ya mean. Now do you think they have any good snack bars at this airport?" questioned Tristan.

"You two are unbelievable, all you ever do is eat and sleep. You both had like 5 bags of peanuts on the flight here!" moaned Téa.

"Actually it was 7." said Joey and Tristan with a grin. Téa looked like she was about to say something else but Mokuba beat her to it.

"Um, guys can we get back to locating Yugi and my brother?" he asked. The rest of them turned to Mokuba indicating they were ready for him to continue speaking. Reaching in to his pocket of his yellow jacket, he pulled out a small electronic device that looked like a phone. "My indicator shows that bro is currently...crossing the Nile..." he said with a little disbelief.

"Oh great, did anyone pack there their swimsuits?" asked Tristan with a smirk.

As the 4 of them began talking they didn't notice that someone else was walking towards them, covered in a sandy cloak.

* * *

Writer: So that is chapter 7 guys! Sorry if it seems a bit off or short, it's been a while and I want to keep the next part together in one chapter, instead of separated. Also you have Names Of The Forgotten to thank for this chapter, I saw the review and made me suddenly jump in to writing straight away for some reason. So tell me what you think and hopefully I will update more regularly now! And Kaiba, I'll try and put someone else in the beginning of these chapters…

Kaiba: Good. Now excuse me, I'm getting out of this place, I have business to attend to.


End file.
